A New World
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Muggles have found out about magic & reacted badly, in fear for their lives all magical beings seek shelter at Hogwarts only for strange magic to take them to safety at the last moment only to find themselves lost in a strange new world. AU, ALL sorts of pairings, OOC, character bashing & more. M just to be safe. Devil Fruit User Harry, Power Hungry Draco Malfoy & More.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Added a Million Words Computation. I got this plot bunny from the HP Crossover Challenges fic by phantom00.**

**Chapter One**

Pure fear filled Harry as he and his friends huggled tightly together, everyone was touching someone, as they seeked shelter in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Above them the night sky flashed and rumbled showing not only the storm outside but the chaos that was going on outside of Hogwarts, the muggles had found them, the muggles had found out about magic and they had reacted badly.

As a loud pain filled scream echoed from just outside the Great Hall fear and paranoia washed over everyone and settled like a heavy blanket. If the muggle's had found them here then they were doomed. Every magical person and magical creature had come to Hogwarts seeking the shelter and protection that the old castle offered. Even Gringotts had joined with Hogwarts and had used their Goblin magic to merge Hogwarts and Gringotts together, Gringotts could now be found hidden away in the deepest darkest parts of Hogwarts. Shop owners from Diagon Alley and other places had almost travelled to Hogwarts and had turned an abandoned area of Hogwarts to store everything until the future was certain.

As a loud bang came to their ears and Hogwarts shook Harry looked down at the terrified toddler in his lap. His heart went out to his three year old Godson, when he had defeated Voldemort he had done it so his precious Godson could at least have a better future through now...now Harry was starting to think that Voldemort had been right and Dumbledore had been wrong.

'Dumbledore...' Harry thought sadly with pity as he tore his eyes away from Teddy who was safely sitting in his lap in the middle of him and his friends group and up to the aged wizard who stood staring at the great oak doors of the Great Hall with his wand out 'His ready to fight...he will not give in until the end and even then...'

The aged Headmaster stood tall and proud but tired and weary as his once twinkling and kind blue eyes stared hard and emotionlessly at the great doors that was their last line of protection. His once bright and happy purple robes with lime green stars and moons was covered in blood and dirt, almost every inch of them where torn or ruined in some way. His once floor length white beard was now only waist length as he had lost half of it fighting a muggle with a flame thrower. In Harry's opinion Dumbledore looked all of his age and even more.

"I scared," a soft child's voice whimpered out gaining Harry's and his friend's attention, "I no like this game anymore."

"Me neither pup, me neither," Harry whispered back as he leant down and placed a fatherly kiss on Teddy's forehead, "But everything will be alright, just you wait and see. In no time at all we will be outside running and playing again, right guys?"

Words of agreement were shared through the group as they did their best to try and comfort their youngest member. They could not and would not allow Teddy to know that it was just a matter of time before the muggles came to kill them. They were just waiting for their death.

'Please, if there is anyone out there, anyone at all please help us' Harry thought as he kept his emerald green eyes glued to the rare sight of innocence in front of him, his Godson 'Please, save us, I can't let it end like this...not for Teddy, not for my friends. Someone, anyone, please save us.'

Unknown to Harry every adult in the Great Hall thought the same thing, parents clinged desperately to their children while friends hugged each other like a life line. The end of magic was coming fast. Tears fell down faces as parents realised that they would never live to see their precious children smiling and laughing as they ran under the bright summer sun.

"They are here," Hermione whispered out in fear as a loud bang told them that the muggles were trying to break down the school's front doors, "It won't be much longer now..."

'Please, someone, anyone' Harry thought as a tear fell from his eyes and hit the floor 'Save us.'

As Hogwarts shook once again and a loud cry of victory came to everyone's ears telling them that the muggles had finally entered Hogwarts no one noticed a bright golden light filling every inch of the school. As the first muggle took their first step into Hogwarts, as parents begged for the safety of their children, as Dumbledore prepared to protect his fellow magical beings, as Harry's body tensed up in preparation to join Dumbledore and as a teary faced scared Teddy clinged to his Godfather's top and buried his small face in Harry's stomach the great castle suddenly became flooded with the bright powerful golden light stopping every single muggle in their tracks.

As the light grew so did its power, muggles found themselves pushed forcibly out of Hogwarts while any magical being outside of the Great Hall suddenly found themselves appearing in the Great Hall among their family and friends much to their relief.

'What is going on? Did someone hear me?' Harry thought as he closed his eyes tight as the golden light grew in brightness while holding on tighter to Teddy and his dear friends.

The words constant vigilance sounded loudly through his head as Harry found his hand slow making its way towards his wand while wondering if this was another one of the muggles' dirty tricks to get rid of them without having to lift a single finger. As his hand slowly wrapped itself around the wand a strange warm burst of magic hit Harry almost as if to comfort him and to let him know that everything would be alright.

"Everything is going to be alright," Harry promised as he keeping his hand on his wand through he kept it in its holder, "We are going to be alright."

"How can you say something like that Harry?" Ginny's voice asked from within the golden light, "We do not know if this is just another muggle trick or-"

"I can feel the Nargals taking us to a new world!" Luna's voice suddenly came, her tired and weary voice held a strange tone to it that made everyone confused for a second, hope.

"If by death you mean new world then Luna's right," Ron's voice came only for an ouch to be heard a second later.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded causing her friends to smile slightly at the familiar banter, "Do not talk like that around Teddy!"

"But it's the truth!" Ron cried out, Harry could almost hear a pout in his voice, "We are just sitting here in a room full of bright golden light. How do we know if Luna is right or not!"

"We do not know, that is the problem," Neville's voice suddenly came as he comfortingly squeezed Luna's hand, "All we can do is hope, after all muggles are destroying Hogwarts to kill us all as we speak."

'What if we are the only ones who are alive after the golden light has gone?' Harry thought suddenly as his stomach began to turn 'What if...what if we are all dying but we just do not know it.'

"Well either way we are about to find out what has just happened' Ginny said as the golden light slowly began to fade, "Whatever caused the golden light to suddenly appear it is going now."

The group continued to stick close to each other while Teddy continued to sit in his uncle Harry's lap with a death grip on Harry as the light continued to fade. Looking around Harry noticed the images of people all around him slowly appearing out of the golden light through he noticed one important thing. They were all magical, there was not a single muggle amongst them.

'Where are the muggles?' Harry thought nervously as he noticed the dead silence that surrounded them, 'Where are the sounds from the muggles trying to get at us? It is too quiet...'

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Added a Million Words Computation. I got this plot bunny from the HP Crossover Challenges fic by phantom00.**

**Chapter Two**

Anxiety washed through the magical beings inside of Hogwarts as the bright golden light slowly disappeared and the castle itself shook and a loud crunching sound could be heard. The magical ceiling above them changed from a dark storm full of untold pain and misery to a bright blue summer sky with only one or two clouds in it as the bright happy sun beamed down upon then.

With confused and anxious emerald green eyes Harry slowly looked around him at his friends only to find everyone accounted for and without a single scratch on them. Ignoring how his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his body Harry turned his attention to the Headmaster only to find the aged man still standing in the same spot as before but this time he had a look of pure shock and hope on his face.

"W-What just happened?" Ginny asked the dead quiet room, her question acted like a catalyst as the whole hall burst out into whispers and soft mumbles, "What was that weird light?"

"I do not know but whatever it is did something to the muggles," Neville replied nervously as he looked up at the bright summer sky with wide shocked eyes, "It is like...it feels like a storm has passed and everything is now calming down."

"Are we sure it is not just the calm before the true storm?" Hermione asked nervously as her mind went into over drive, "They could of just triggered something and got scared by the golden light so they retreated and are now planning new tactics."

"Maybe but like I said I am not sure what is going on but it did do something to the muggles," Neville answered only for Luna to cut in.

"The Nargals tell me that we are safe, we have moved from one giant pea to another pea," Luna said with a matter of fact look on her face causing her friends to share confused looks, "The castle and Lady Magic protected everyone, we are safe now."

Ignoring Hermione telling Luna that there was no such things as Nargals Harry scooped the terrified Teddy up into his arms and stood up. At his friends questioning looks he ignoring them and slowly walked away from his group and headed towards the unmoving Headmaster. In his arms Teddy continued to cling for dear life while looking around with wide emerald green eyes.

"What going on?" Teddy asked in his cute childish voice causing Harry to look down and smile at him.

"We are going to go and see Grandpa Albus, after what just happened he must be very scared and he went through everything by himself," Harry said as he carefully worded his words so he would not scare the toddler.

"We make Grandpa Albus happy!" Teddy cried out with a determined look shining brightly in his eyes causing Harry to laugh.

Together they made their way over to the unmoving Headmaster ignoring the looks they gained as they walked through the hall of sitting people. As they got closer to Albus concern grew inside of Harry as he stared at the unmoving man whose eyes were wide with hope and shock. Not wanting to take any chances Harry increased his speed allowing him to quickly reached the only other person standing in the Great Hall.

"Grandpa Albus?" Teddy asked cutely gaining Albus' attention, "Why you said?"

"I am not sad little one," Albus answered softly with a grandfatherly smile on his face, he was forever thankful for kicking himself into order and apologise for his past behaviour to Harry.

"Then why does your face look like a horse?" Teddy asked getting the joke wrong.

"Because I am thinking very hard little one," Albus replied kindly as he quickly glanced at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face, "Do you remember all of those people who were trying to get into this room?"

"Hu uh! They not very nice!" Teddy said with a look of distaste on his face causing Harry and Albus to laugh.

"Well it seems that the bright gold light that filled Hogwarts has not only got rid of the mean people but also taken the whole castle along with everything and everyone in it to another place," Albus explained causing Teddy to look at him in confusion and Harry to frown, "I can tell this by the feel of magic, it feels slightly different...almost older and more in touch with more nature than before."

"You mean that the golden light was the castle being picked up and moved to another place?" Harry asked in shock as he was strongly reminded of a Japanese animation movie of a moving castle that Dudley had once been watching on TV.

"That is correct my dear boy," Albus answered with a nod of his head before turning back to the large oak doors, "The question now through is if this is just the calm before the storm or has magic really placed us somewhere safe where we can start again fresh?"

Teddy looked between his grandpa and uncle with a confused expression on his face. The tension around them seem to grow making Teddy whimper softly. Thinking over the words his grandpa had just spoken Teddy thought up the best idea he could before pulling on his uncle Harry's clothes to gain his attention.

"What's up pup?" Harry asked as he felt Teddy pulling on his top, "Is everything alright?"

"If we want to know we should go outside!" Teddy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It can't be more scary than before!"

"You know what Teddy?" Harry said suddenly causing Albus to look at him, "I think you are right, we have been through so much that I do not think that there will be much out there that can take us by surprise unless we are in a new world which has strange magic users in it."

Not giving anyone a chance to react Harry tightened his protective hold around Teddy with one arm and with his free one pushed one of the doors open. As the large door opened causing a loud creek to sound throughout the Great Hall thanks to the damage done by the muggles everyone froze in pure feeze as they turned to look at the open door expecting a muggle to run in and to try to kill them. After a few minutes of waiting nothing happened, no one or no thing came into the Great Hall.

Making up his mind Harry marched forwards with Teddy held protectively in his arms. In his Godfather's arms Teddy looked all around him at everything he could see with wide curious eyes. The amazing and grand entrance hall that stood between the Great Hall and the main entrance of the castle was in ruins, the four houses point counters were lying broken on the floor, the elaborate material and decorations that covered the area hung over the staircases, banisters and on the floor damaged or burnt, rude hurtful words where written on the stone walls in what Harry nor Teddy knew.

As Harry and Teddy continued to make their way through the entrance hall a small comforting smile came to his face as his friends and Grandfather figure came to walk besides him and Teddy in an almost protective manor.

"So...we really are going to do this then?" Ron asked nervously as he looked at the large main doors that were still open and only stayed up thanks to a single hinge.

"Yup, we really are going to be the first ones to go outside first," Harry replied as he did his best to keep himself from panicking or being scared in front of Teddy, "What do you think it is going to be like outside pup?"

"Big! Green! Brown! Blue!" Teddy cried out excitedly causing everyone to laugh.

"I think someone just wants to play outside," Ginny teased which caused Teddy to blush and his hair to turn bright Weasley red.

"Yeah well we will find out if it is safe in a few seconds," Harry said as he came to a stop just a few footsteps away from the large entrance doors, "You guys ready for this?"

With a series of 'yes!' for an answer Harry turned his attention back to the main doors. He could see the green grass on the other side dancing in the soft summer wind, he could feel the heat from the hot sun, he could hear the birds happily chirping away outside.

'I want to taste that fresh air and I want nothing more but to feel the grass under my fingers' Harry thought with a longing expression on his face 'It has been so long since I was able to...'

Feeling a sharp tug on his top Harry looked down only to find Teddy giving him an demanding look. Nodding to show he understood what Teddy wanted Harry began to walk forwards again and made his way out of the protection and safety of the castle.

As soon as Harry stepped outside through he could see nothing as the bright sun blinded his vision. Muttering several curses under his breath Harry blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the sudden increase in light only for a sharp gasp to come out of his mouth as he looked straight ahead of him.

"I do not believe it!" Harry cried out in shock as he stared straight ahead with wide awe filled eyes, "Is that really...are we really looking at the..."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Added a Million Words Computation. I got this plot bunny from the HP Crossover Challenges fic by phantom00.**

**Chapter Three**

"I do not believe it!" Harry cried out in shock as he stared straight ahead with wide awe filled eyes, "Is that really...are we really looking at the ocean?"

"Big puddle!" Teddy cried out excitedly as all misery disappeared from his face to be replaced by excitement, "Uncle Harry can we go jump in it? Can we?"

"I think that the ocean is a bit too big for us to jump in like a puddle pup," Harry replied, too stunned by their change of location for Teddy's words to truly register in his mind, "I guess we really did get taken to a new world by that glowing golden light if the ocean is anything to go by."

"It's not just the ocean mate," Ron said fearfully causing everyone to tear their eyes away from the magnificent view of the ocean and look at him.

"Is everything alright Mr. Weasley?" Albus asked in concern for one of his favourite students who looked as if they were a muggle who had either found out that they were magical or see a ghost for the first time.

"Guys do not move or make a sound," Ron whispered out softly as sweat poured off of him causing his friends to look at him weirdly, "But look over there, in those big leafy bushes. Can't you see those big glowing eyes?"

At Ron's words everyone quickly pulled out their wands and pointed them in the direction of the big leafy bushes only to find a pair of hungry eyes looking at them all. Fear and the need to protect suddenly welled up inside of Harry as he tightened his hold on Teddy and pointed his wand at the hidden creature. His heart pounded in his chest at the danger while doing his best to keep a protective hold on Teddy who had yet to notice the danger and was just happy to finally be out in the sun shine again.

The group watched as the owner of the eyes gave a large dark cat like growl before disappearing back into the bushes, as if knowing it was not only outnumbered but also out powered. Harry did not relax until the rustling sound of the strange dangerous creature leaving them disappeared for a good minute and a half.

"So this place by the sea has its own magical creatures?" Neville asked as he turned to look at the shocked Headmaster.

"I...I am not sure Mr. Longbottom but I think that we should get the wards up as soon as possible, I would feel better if we did that before doing anything else," Albus replied carefully without taking his eyes off of the spot where the strange creature had been moments before, "I wonder if Hagrid would not mind taking a few people with him and checking out the creatures...and maybe people...in this new world."

"If the creatures in this world is anything like the one we just met then I think Hagrid is going to jump at the chance Headmaster," Harry said causing Albus to chuckle, "Maybe he should-"

"Uncle Harry! Puddle! Big puddle!" Teddy cried out excitedly as he waved his cute little pudgy arms about excitedly, "Want to see big puddle!"

"I'm sorry pup but I do not think it is safe enough yet, maybe we can go in a few days," Harry said sadly as he tried to sooth his now upset Godson, "Once everything is set up and we are settled in we can-"

"I do not see any problem with taking a walk to see the ocean as long as you are back before dark," Albus said suddenly causing everyone to freeze and look at him in shock, "In fact why don't all of you go? If you just stuck around here while we sort things out you would be board and the little one would just get more upset. Besides with a little team work and a bit of magic we will be up and running in no time."

"Thank you but no," Harry said quickly hating to crush Teddy's hope, "But with everything we have been through and just now with the creature-"

"In this sort of situation you can use your magic as you wish as long as you use it responsibly," Albus said once again cutting Harry off once again, "You are all skilled duellist and you would all know the dangers better than anyone else. Plus it is only a walk to see the ocean and back again."

"Do you think it is safe through Headmaster?" Hermione asked worriedly, "I admit that I am enjoying being able to have the warmth of the sun on my back without having to worry about attacking muggles but still...we will have Teddy with us. What will we do if we get attacked on our way there or back with Teddy?"

"I am sure that you will think of something Ms. Granger," Albus replied calmly as he turned back to face Harry and Teddy, "If you run into anything you cannot handle just send a Pontronus and wait for someone."

Harry let out a heavy sigh as he considered Albus' words, with an unmade up mind he looked down at Teddy who was looking up at him with a hopeful expression on his face causing Harry to groan softly. He could not say no to Teddy no matter how hard he tried when he used _that_ face.

"Fine, we will take a walk to the ocean and back," Harry groaned out surprising his friends, making Teddy cry out in happiness and Albus' eyes to start twinkling, "BUT at the very first sight of danger we will return back to the castle, we do not know if there are any more creatures like that one earlier and I do not want to take any chances with Teddy's safety."

"That is perfectly find my boy," Albus said as he looked over the group with twinkling eyes, "If you cannot think of this as a nice relaxing walk to check out just what lies between here and the ocean think of it as a mission."

Albus watched with a smile as the group of teen's sent him dark glares while the toddler merely grinned happily at everything before they turned and walked away towards the castle.

'I know it might be dangerous and foolish of me for letting you do this' Albus thought as he watched the group of friends walk away 'But I think you need this time just to relax and collect yourselves after everything you have been through. Leave everything here to me.'

As his two grandson's and friends group finally disappeared from sight Albus turned and walked back into the castle ready to face the problems and chaos inside he never noticed someone sneaking out just a few seconds after him. As angry grey eyes met the bright sun his expression darkened, clenching his fists together turning his knuckles white he began to move in the direction of the forest.

'I have to find something to use to keep those blasted muggles away, I have to find a way to be strong enough to stop anyone from doing this again' Draco Malfoy thought as he stepped through the bushy leaf plant and into the forest 'I need to get stronger!'

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Added a Million Words Computation. I got this plot bunny from the HP Crossover Challenges fic by phantom00.**

**Chapter Four**

Determination bubbled inside of him as Draco pushed plant after plant aside as he slowly but surely made his way through the dense patch of plants. His eyes shone with a light of determination and something dark which seemed to grow with every step he took. He paid no attention to the direction he was travelling, only the direction he had come from so he would not end up lost.

'I need to find a way to become more powerful so we do not have to go through what we have gone through with those blasted muggles' Draco thought angrily as he harshly pushed a stubborn leafy plant aside 'I refuse to be hunted like a common animal again, having magic makes us the better species after all!'

Various cries of animals, some Draco had never heard before, rang through the forest loud and clear causing Draco to pull his wand out and point it ahead of him. He could not afford to die because some stupid animal made him their breakfast, he had to become powerful, he needed power so he could make sure the muggles of where ever they had landed did not drive them from their new home.

After half an hour of making his way through the forest Draco was panting, dirty, tired and angry. His expensive clothes where torn while his dragon hide boots were covered in mud and dirt.

'Is there nothing _but_ big stupid leafy plants here?' Draco thought as he continued to make his way forwards 'Whatever magic brought us to this weird place it seems that we are alone with a ocean and a large forest between whoever else is out there...but I wonder just what or _who_ is at the other side of this forest.'

Unwilling to give in Draco pulled himself together and step forwards only to let out a startled yell of surprise as he found himself not putting his foot down on solid ground as he pushed past _yet another_ leafy plant but into mid air.

"What the hell!" Draco cursed out loudly with wide eyes as he found himself falling down the edge of a steep cliff.

*****Meanwhile with Harry and Co*****

Unaware of what was happening on the other side of the forest Harry allowed a relaxed smile to come to his face as he looked down at the excited toddler who walked between him and Hermione while happily holding their hands.

'Maybe this was not just a bad idea after all' Harry thought as he turned his attention to the clean blue ocean that was growing closer and closer with every step they took 'It's a good day, Teddy is enjoying himself, everyone is finally able to start relaxing and it looks like we are safe...for now at least.'

"Stop with the depressing thoughts already," Ginny said as she slowed down her pace and playfully hit Harry in the shoulder, "Be happy for once! We are finally away from those muggles who wanted to kill us so stop worrying yourself into an early grave!"

"Ginny's right mate, lighten up a bit," Ron said sending Harry a pointed look, "Why don't you follow Teddy's example?"

"I'm fine guys really, I just realised that maybe this is not so much of a stupid idea after all," Harry said with a small smile only for it to be ruined by the hint of worry behind it, "Through...I have to wonder just how long this will last, I mean we all know that humans have a habit of hating and fearing anything they do not understand...it is only a matter of time."

"Do not jinx it Harry," Hermione said as she shot Harry a comforting look, "Think happy thoughts! I do not know about you but I am just so excited and happy about being able to be outside under the sun without having to worry about being attacked or killed."

"Yeah...'Mione do you know what happened to your parents?" Harry asked carefully as he nervously bit his lower lip.

"Still safe, happy and alive without any knowledge of having a teenage daughter," Hermione answered as a flash of emotional pain appeared in her eyes only for it to be hidden badly by fake happiness, "But at least they are safe and so are we! Now who wants to join me in collecting some seashells when we get to the beach?"

"Shells! Shells!" Teddy cried out happily as a large excited grin appeared on his face while his hair turned to a happy yellow colour, "Keep?"

"We'll see pup but we need to clean them first and make sure that there are no horrible germs on the shells," Harry said kindly, not wanting to disappoint his Godson, "If you want I could find something to transfigure you a bucket so you can put the shells in."

At the excited toddlers yell of happiness as he attempted to speed up on his small legs the group of teenagers broke out into laughter. Long lost smiles appeared on their faces as they walked the last few feet towards the beach. For the first time in a long time happiness was present.

"I want to see what type of plants there are," Neville said as the ground under them slowly turned from earth to sand as they walked onto the beach, "I want to know if the plants here are the same as the ones back...back _there_."

"While I am looking forwards to walking barefooted through the sea," Ginny said thoughtfully as a frown appeared on her face, "I am hungry and...well do you think that there are any fruit in the trees that we can eat?"

"Now that you mention it I am hungry too," Ron said as he patted his stomach, "We have not been able to eat anything since yesterday morning because of those stupid muggles."

"I...I'm hungry too but I think that if we find any fruit we should stick with what we know, like apples, oranges, peaches and banana's," Hermione said as she mentally went through everything about eatable fruits she had read, "We have to remember that we are in a new world and some fruits that we don't know about could be poisons."

Nods of agreement came from the group as they made their way along the shifting ground. A cry of shock and surprise fell from Ron's lips as his foot suddenly sunk into the ground only for his friends to do the same as they finally set foot on the beach.

"I think it would be for the best if we took off our shoes and socks before we go any farther," Harry said as he kept a tight hold on Teddy's hand who was trying to make his way to the ocean in front of them which was only a few steps away, "We don't want to lose shoes or anything."

With those words Harry scooped up Teddy and sat them both down on the sand with Teddy in his lap. A smile that finally reached Harry's eyes came to his face as he found himself struggling to remove Teddy's shoes and socks as the Toddler tried his best to get free and make his way to the ocean.

"Hold still Teddy," Neville said kindly from where he was placing his and Luna's shoes and socks aside, "If you let your uncle Harry take your shoes and socks off and transfigure you a bucket Luna and I will take you seashell collection."

Harry had to bite back his laughter as Teddy suddenly went still and stiff as a statue in his lap. Sending Neville and Luna, who was asking about surfboarding Nargals, a thankful look Harry took advantage of the situation and quickly slipped off Teddy's shoes and socks. Knowing that Teddy would not wait much longer Harry quickly grabbed a nearby large leaf and transfigured it into a colourful green child's bucket and gave it to the excited Teddy.

Once Teddy had the green bucket in his hands he was off like a shot with Neville running behind him and Luna happily following while humming a strange song.

Chuckling at the scene in front of him Harry turned to his other friends, "Now that Teddy is sorted out how about we go looking for some food? Maybe we can bring some back to Hogwarts for everyone?"

"That's a great idea mate but I have a feeling that most of it might end up in my stomach!" Ron joked causing Harry to laugh and the girls to sigh.

'I wonder what type of food grows on this island, it seems like a hot sunny one if the beautiful plants and beach is anything to go by' Harry thought as he stood up and dusted himself off only to pause when he spotted a strange fruit hidden away in amongst the plants that acted as a natural boarder between the beach and the rest of the island.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked noticing that Harry was frozen in place, "Did you find something?"

"Yeah, I think I have," Harry replied as he got down on his hands and knees and began to make his way towards the strange hidden fruit, "I think I have found a strange fruit."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Added a Million Words Computation. I got this plot bunny from the HP Crossover Challenges fic by phantom00.**

**Chapter Five**

"A strange fruit?" Ginny repeated as she watched Harry disappear into the greenery, first his head then his arms and soon only his feet were poking out.

"Yeah, it looks like a large red apple but it has these weird circles on it," Harry replied through his voice was muffled by the leaves, "Do you think it is safe to pick it?"

"If it is a fruit it should be safe," Ginny answered as a frown appeared on her face, "Can you see any other fruits or is that the only one?"

"It looks like it is only this weird apple fruit," Harry said as he picked the fruit and began to slowly move backwards, being careful not to bump into Ginny or lose the fruit in the plants, "I think it has to be an apple because it has the same shape and colouring."

Ginny simply nodded her head and watched as her brother in all but blood finally came out from within the plants and twisted himself around so he could sit back down where he had been just a few minutes before. Spotting the strange apple like fruit in Harry's hand Ginny walked over and peered down at the strange fruit with curious blue eyes.

"Should we try to eat it or should we take it back with us to Hogwarts to see what the Professor's say?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Well Hermione did say that we should stick with eating fruits that look like the ones we know from our home world so we should be okay eating this one," Harry said with a thoughtful expression on his face, "The worse it can do is a horrible test and I know that Madam Promfrey has already stocked up on antidotes for all poisons so either way we should be fine."

"Alright Harry...but I still think we should get Professor Sprout to check out the fruit at least," Ginny said as she watched Harry lifting the strange apple like fruit up to his lips.

Taking a large bite, chewing and swallowing Harry licked his lips only for it to taste strange, where he had expected to taste something along the lines of an apple or even a pear he had ended up tasting of raw meat.

"What the hell!" Harry cried out in shock as he threw the fruit to the ground and tried to spit out what he had eaten, but it was too late.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted out in fear as she looked between her friend and the fruit, "What is wrong? Should I get a Professor?"

At Ginny's outburst and Harry's sharp cry Hermione quickly came running over, with Luna and Neville close behind her, Teddy being carried in Neville's arms.

"What is it? Is Harry alright?" Hermione asked worriedly as she tried her best to keep her balance on the ever shifting sand.

"I found a weird tasting fruit is all, I thought it was an odd looking apple to begin with but after I took a bite of it I found that it was made of _meat!_" Harry as he unconsciously rubbed his stomach to try and ease the strange pains that was starting, "Unless you are a bit meat lover I do not recommend that fru-"

"Harry! You took a bite of the fruit without knowing for sure what it was?!" Neville cried out in shock as he kept a steal hold on the wiggling toddler, "You should of known better! We just got through one war! What were you thinking?"

Opening his mouth to reply Harry suddenly felt a strong wave of pain hit his body, out of his open mouth a scream of pain came out as he fell to the ground and curled up in a tight ball trying to ignore the sudden pain.

"Harry? Harry?!" Hermione said with each word becoming more and more worried, "What is wrong? Are you alright? Is it the fruit?"

"I think we should get Madam Promfrey and Professor Sprout or take Harry to them," Neville said as he quickly looked over Harry's body for any symptoms, "It looks like that fruit he just tried has done something to his body."

"Ginny, you go, you are the fastest one out of us all," Hermione said taking charge as she pulled off her robe and began folding it up for Harry to use as a pillow, "Luna can you please keep an eye on Teddy for me? Neville do you have any idea on what sort of plants we can use to make Harry better?"

As the group of friends burst into action in an attempt to help their friend they never noticed the strange ship sailing towards the in the shape of a large whale. Or the pirate flag that proudly blew in the wind with a large white grinning skull with a large moustache and a cross behind it.

*****On The Moby Dick on deck*****

A large happy smile was plastered on Whitebeard's face as he ignored the annoyed looks his nurses where sending him and drank deeply from his large barrel of beer. Happiness filled him as he took several gulps as the sound of his son's happy laughter and cheer came to his ears, he was taking good care of his most precious treasures.

"Pops! Look!" Curiel yelled out in surprise catching Whitebeard's and several other crew members attention, "A new island! We found a new island!"

Following the direction that his son was pointing in Whitebeard spotted a pleasant sized is island which seemed to be split into three parts, a jungle like forest, a beach and in between seemed to be an area touched by men. In the centre of the island standing tall and proud, but slightly damaged, was a strange stone castle. A frown appeared on his face as wracked his brain trying to work out the type of people who lived on the island as he took in the strange shape of the castle, it was like nothing he had ever seen before in all of his travels.

"Pops, it looks like there is trouble amongst the natives," Thatch said causing Whitebeard's attention to be drawn to the beach where his son was pointing to.

A group of figures, young teenagers by the looks of it, knelt nervously around a person lying on the floor whose body seemed to be twisting and turning in the sand.

"Get the doctors and nurses ready to help out!" Whitebeard yelled out causing everyone to burst into action, he hated seeing any innocent in pain, "As soon as we hit shore I want a group of people to bring the brats here for help while another group goes and see if they can find any other people on this island. Marco, see if you can be of any help until we can join you."

A cry of understanding echoed throughout the ship as everyone burst into action. Marco quickly ran from his spot besides Whitebeard and with practiced ease transformed into his mystical phoenix form before quickly flying towards the group of people on the beach. Back on the ship Ace quickly grabbed his one man specialised ship and joined Marco who was already half way to the island's beach.

Watching two of his son's go Whitebeard frowned as a strange feeling washed over him, he knew this feeling well. Trouble was on the horizon and he was sailing straight into it.

'I wonder just what type of people live on this island' Whitebeard thought as he began to wonder just how he should go about making the island his, 'I wonder if I will find any new sons or daughters among the islanders...'

Lost in his thoughts Whitebeard simply stared into space as his children ran about preparing for their arrival and the injured person.

*****Meanwhile with Draco*****

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked himself with a low groan, wincing as he felt the bruises and cuts from his fall as he stood, "Where am I?"

Looking around Draco found himself to be middle of a dark cave, turning his gaze upwards Draco spotted the large hole in the cave ceiling that he had fallen through. It seemed that the sunlight that came through the hole was the only source of light in the dark cave. The sound of dripping water came to Draco's ears along with the stale smell of stagnate water. Not wanting to cast a Lumos in case he disturbed any hidden animals in the darkness he did not move to far away from the only light sauce.

'How am I going to get out of here?' Draco thought as he looked around for a way out, if the sound of dripping water was anything to go by then there must be some sort of river that should lead him out of the cave.

Taking an extra few foot steps away from the light into pitch black a soft almost golden glow caught Draco's attention. Curiosity captured Draco slowly made his way over to the light, being careful of where he stepped in the darkness, only to find himself looking at a strange glowing fruit.

'More power' was the only thought Draco had as his eyes took on a greedy look.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Added a Million Words Computation. I got this plot bunny from the HP Crossover Challenges fic by phantom00.**

**Chapter Six**

"What's happening? What's wrong with Harry?" Marco heard the young red haired male cry out in fear as he and Ace drew closer, "Is it he going to be alright?"

"I don't know Ron! I told him to wait until we knew for sure what fruits where what," a brown haired young female replied in a panicked tone, both Ace and Marco noticed that the five teenager's never looked away from their friend, "Ginny should be back soon with Madam Promfrey and the Headmaster, maybe Professor Sprout even."

"What sort of fruit tastes like meat?" a nervous brown haired teenager asked causing understanding to hit both Marco and Ace.

'His found and eaten a devil fruit' Ace thought with wide eyes as his boat met the beach 'His suffering from the effects of the devil fruit changing his body.'

Ace quickly jumped out of his boat and onto the soft golden sand through neither he or Marco took any time to take in their surroundings. Ace quickly pulled his boat up onto the beach far enough so it would be safe while Marco transformed into a human and landed on the beach. Making sure to make noise as they ran towards the group of teenagers Marco called out to them as both he and Ace tried to make themselves look as none threatening as possible for pirates. Neither of them knew how this small group would react to seeing two of Whitebeard's top crew members.

"Oi! Is everything alright?" Marco cried out as he and Ace ran the short distance to the group, "We were sailing past when we saw that you were having problems."

Ace put on his best big brother smile and opened his mouth only for his words to be cut off as a bright flash of red light flew past him before disappearing.

"What was that?!" Ace cried out as he turned back around only to find the young teenagers all pointing what looked to be wooden sticks in their direction, "Hey now, we don't mean any harm to you guys! We just want to help."

"Help? How can you help us?" the brown haired female asked as she looked at Ace and Marco with untrusting eyes, "How do we know that you are not like _them_ back _there_."

"Because we aren't and we know what is wrong with our friend," Marco said calmly as he motioned to the now curled up black haired boy, "We heard you say that he had eaten a fruit that tastes like meat?"

"And if he did what is it to you?" Hermione asked darkly as her hand tightened around her wand, "Why do you care? What does it have to do with you?"

"Because Marco and I have eaten similar fruits ourselves," Ace said calmly as he slowly took the last few steps towards the group and knelt down in the sand next to them, "You do not have to worry as the fruit he eat will not kill him or hurt him, right Marco?"

"Correct, but it will give him certain...new powers," Marco said as he chose his words carefully while keeping an eye out for his brothers and sisters, "Depending on what fruit he ate will depend on what devil fruit he ate."

"He said it tasted like meat," Neville said quietly as he placed a protective hand on Luna's shoulder while Teddy sat quietly in Luna's lap watching, "Are you sure he is going to be alright? We have sent Ginny to get some help but..."

"He should be fine but he will have a lot of learning ahead of him," Marco said as he sent Neville a calming look, "There are more of you guys on this island?"

"Yes, the Nargals told me they and Lady Magic brought us here when we were attacked and in grave danger," Luna said with a mysterious smile on her face causing Marco and Ace to think twice, "You are both our friends, and your crew will be nice too. The Nargals tell me that we will become very close."

"H-How did you know about the rest of our crew?" Ace asked suddenly as his eyes widened in surprise, "Did you see our ship coming towards the island?"

"Nope, the Nargals told me about your crew," Luna answered simply with a smile as she ran a calming hand through Teddy's hair, "I hope you do as the Nargals tell me as I think you and your father would be just what Harry and a few others need here through Harry most of all."

Hermione let out a groan, "Ignore Luna, she can be a bit...weird. If you two both ate the same type of fruit then when will this stop?"

The cheerful atmosphere broke and gave way to a solemn one as everyone fell silent and looked down at the whimpering and moaning Harry. At the sight of the pale and thin black haired teen Ace felt a strange feeling of protectiveness wash over him, it was the same type he felt for Luffy. Somehow even though they had only just met the other black haired teen had wormed his way into Ace's heart.

'Maybe it is the messy black hair or that his eaten a devil fruit' Ace thought as he tried to work out his feelings 'I guess this is what Pops meant when he told us that if we ever find a new brother or sister we would just _know_.'

With unsure eyes Ace looked up to Marco only to find Marco looking at him with the same expression on his face that Ace had. Both of them agreed that they had just met a possible new brother.

"Look! His calming down!" Ron cried out suddenly capturing everyone's attention.

Harry let out a low moan of pain as if responding to Ron's words before his body suddenly froze and lay unmoving on the soft sand. Biting her lip in uncertainty Hermione reached out to offer some form of comfort while keeping an eye on the two new comers only to freeze half way when a loud cry of pain suddenly burst out of Harry's lips.

'I know those signs' Marco suddenly thought in shock as watched the young teenager's body slowly lose its human shape and turn into an unknown animal 'His eaten the same type of fruit as me! His turning into the animal right now!'

*****Meanwhile With Draco In The Hidden Cave*****

With power greedy eyes Draco reached out and plucked the glowing fruit off of the plant. As Draco tried to get a closer look at the strange glowing fruit it suddenly stopped glowing much to Draco's frustration.

'The worse that can happen to me is having a mouthful of horrible tasting fruit' Draco thought as he opened up his mouth and raised the fruit up 'For the fruit to glow like that there must be some sort of power in it...power that I can use to make sure that nothing happens again.'

Not wanting to give the power inside the fruit a chance to disappear in case it was somehow linked with the glow Draco finally took a large bite of the fruit only to frown at the strange dirt like texture. Not wanting to give anyone else the chance to find the fruit Draco quickly polished it off while doing his best to ignore the dirt like taste in his mouth.

'I wonder if it will give me powers...it has to have something inside of it for it to glow like that' Draco thought with a frown only to let out a low groan and fall to the ground clutching his stomach in pain 'W-what's going on? Why am I in so much pain for?'

Groaning softly Draco moved his legs slightly and attempted to stand up only to find himself unable to. Frowning Draco looked down around his feet, wondering if there was an animal or plant holding onto him, only to let out a scream of terror.

His feet had turned into rock and slowly but surely the rest of his body slowly turned into rock starting from his feet and working its way up. Before too long Draco was rock from his waist downwards.

"Someone! Anyone!" Draco cried out in fear as his heart pounded madly and his body slowly continued to turn into rock, "HELP ME!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Feel free to suggest meat eating creatures/animals, magical or not, for Harry's devil fruit animal form. Through no promises about yours being chosen...Also I am **_**not**_** killing Draco off, his got a big part in this fic :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and One Piece and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Added a Million Words Computation. I got this plot bunny from the HP Crossover Challenges fic by phantom00.**

**Chapter Seven**

The group watched on feeling hopeless as they were unable to help as a loud powerful growl came out of Harry's lips shocking them all. Skin quickly turned into midnight black fur and hands became paws, Harry's body shifted under the forced transformation of the fruit and with each passing second his moans and groans of pain turned into animalistic growls.

"I-Is that a tail?" Neville asked nervously as Harry suddenly flipped over onto his stomach showing a silky long black tail.

"Will using his new powers always be this painful for him?" Hermione asked as she looked up at Marco with scared eyes causing the blond haired pirate to freeze, "Harry has had enough pain in his life...we all have! Is there not a way to stop the pain!"

"No...the pain is needed during the first transformation sadly," Marco replied with a wince as he watched the young boy slowly become more wolf life, "The pain is the bodies way of teaching itself and remembering what parts change so it can transform again..."

"Marco," Ace said quickly catching the other pirate's attention, "Pops and the others are almost here and it looks like help from where ever these people are from are coming too."

Following Ace's gaze Marco swore colourfully as he spotted the red haired girl he had spotted running away from the path returning with what looked like a gardener, an old man and a nurse following behind them.

'I have to do something to calm this group down and get them on our side' Marco thought quickly as he took in the way the adults looked at the group protectively 'Something tells me if we do not then we will be in for a lot of trouble.'

"Doggy! Doggy!" a toddler's voice suddenly cried out excitedly catching Marco's attention.

'The transformation must be complete' Marco thought as he turned back around only to find himself staring at a panting and whimpering large black wolf with emerald green eyes and large feathery white wings that where strong enough looking to hold the wolf's weight while in flight. As Marco and Ace looked over the transformed wolf trying to find a way to help a feeling of protectiveness and anger swelled up inside of them both as they noticed jut how thin the black wolf was.

"Sons?!" Whitebeard's voice suddenly boomed out loudly causing Marco and Ace to break out of their angry state and look up, "Is everything alright? Where you able to help?"

"Shit," Hermione swore unable to help it as she and the others turned to where the voice had come from with their wands in their hands only to find themselves looking at a shocking sight.

An extremely large boat that looked like a whale had parked itself against one of the old fragile looking docks that the group had not spotted. On the flag was the same symbol that the two young men that had suddenly appeared trying to help them had on their body. People rushed around madly on top of the ship, running about with ropes and baskets and other items that Hermione could not full see what they were.

"We are in big trouble," Neville whispered softly in fear as a giant man, double the size of Hagrid suddenly jumped off of ship and landed on the soft golden beach.

"Do you think we should take Harry and run for it?" Ron asked worriedly as he watched strange looking people jumping and climbing out of the large whale like boat joining the large man on the beach, "Do you think they could be like _them_?"

Marco's expression softened slightly as he heard the fear filled words of the group of civilian's, he had forgotten that his Pop's could look terrifying when you met him for the first time. Trying to think up of a way to calm the group down Marco raised a hand and opened his mouth only to freeze when a woman dressed like a nurse ran past them and he felt a long stick pressed against the back of his neck, glancing out of the corner of his eyes and not daring to move his head Marco found Ace to be in the same position.

'This is not going to end well' Ace thought with a silent groan as he watched the woman who could only be a nurse pull out a long polished wooden stick and waved it over the new devil fruit user as she began quizzing the group of civilian's.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a grandfatherly voice suddenly asked through both Ace and Marco could feel the hidden power in it, "Where is my grandson? What have you done?"

Hearing the angry shouts of his brother's and sister's as they saw him being held at weapon point as they rushed forwards to help Marco racked his brains trying to find a good answer only for him to be cut off.

"Albus! The wolf! It's Harry!" the nurse cried out in shock and worry, "Apparently these two young men know what is going on."

"Not to sound disrespectful or anything but do you think you could lower your weapons?" Ace said causing the tension to rise in the group, "I know that you are worried about the teenager's here but we mean no harm, we only want to help, right Marco?"

"Ace is correct, we were sailing past and saw that these was a problem so we decided to stop and help," Marco replied with a frown as he felt a headache suddenly hit him, "Through if you do not back off now you will be attacked."

"Let my son's go, we are only trying to help the brats," Whitebeard boomed out causing Marco to sigh in relief, "We mean no harm unless you attack first."

As the Whitebeard pirates gathered around the wizards and witches tension grew, Ginny clinged to her brother in fear as she took in the sight of the strange yet powerful people surrounding her. Albus let out a heavy sigh as he looked at his transformed grandson and his friends, memories of the muggle's attacking them flashed across his mind causing Albus to quickly make up his mind, he knew that none of them not even him could go through that again.

"Please forgive us but we have only just escaped an attack that has caused us to flee to a new world," Albus said as he removed his wand from Marco's neck but kept it out, "After going through what we have in such a short time we are still on edge."

"What do you mean a new world?" Ace suddenly asked causing the Whitebeard pirate's to groan at their brother's big mouth.

"Magic has transported us from our own world where we were in grave danger to this new world where we have a chance of peace and for some of us healing," Albus replied with a chuckle shocking the pirates, "May I ask who is in charge here? And what has happened to my grandson? Where did this large wolf come from?"

"The kid ate a devil fruit Pop's," Marco said as he looked up at Whitebeard with relief, "It seems that it was a Zoran type..."

"What is a devil fruit? Is there a way for Mr. Potter to return to normal?" Poppy asked, not bothered in the slightest by the many eyes that turned to gaze at her, "Is it dangerous to his health?"

"I think that we need to have a nice little talk," Albus said but his voice held a hint of steel as he looked up at Whitebeard who nodded his head, "Children why do you not all go back to the safety of the castle grounds? We have managed to get some things set up."

"I think it would be best if the wolf brat stayed here," Whitebeard said suddenly causing the tension in the group to rise again, "We do not want to create a mass panic when people see a wolf entering this castle grounds."

"There would not be, we are used to strange sights," Albus answered evenly, "How about we relax on the beach and get to know each other than before taking this any farther?"

Whitebeard nodded his head in agreement as he took in the old man in front of him, even through the man was old he could feel a hidden strength in him that caused Whitebeard to be weary. Turning to look at the group of scared brats whole where in the middle of the group Whitebeard found his gaze soften as he took in the sacred and shocked faces looking at him and his crew. Suddenly as the same feeling that he often told his son's and daughter's about when finding new family members hit him as he looked at scared devil fruit user in the middle of the two circle.

"Will you become my son?" Whitebeard asked as he looked into shocked emerald green eyes while ignoring the shock and commotion going on around him, "Will you become my son and join my family?"

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm not a 100 percent sure on this chapter...**


End file.
